Rankoneko 12
by Fallen Angel Alice
Summary: Sorta AU...Ranma arrives at the Dojo with a sister, one who has helped change Ranma for the better. How will Ranko change Nerima and it's residents? And what's with her scars?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I should be continuing my YYH story, Fallen from Grace, but I just can't seem to find the inspiration for it, so for now, it's temporarily abandoned. Hope you enjoy this story, because it took a lot of hard work and inspiration for the prologue alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. All I own are Ranko and Byakko (see later chapters).

* * *

Prologue: Ranma and Ranko

"Hey!" A teenaged boy exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of a large panda's strike, only to retaliate by kicking the animal in the head, sending him crashing into the ground. The boy looked down at the panda coldly.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you? Going and picking my fiancee like that without even asking!" The boy exclaimed before turning to leave, "forget this, I'm outta here."

A delicate hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could walk away. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a young girl with waist length red hair and long bangs covering one side of her face. Her eyes were blue, and she wore a black t-shirt and olive green cargo pants. Two white, crescent shaped slashes were on her cheeks on the uncovered side of her face, and several similar slashes decorated her arms. She glanced at the boy with concern and a slight bit of disapproval.

"Now Ranma onii-san, I know your angry, but please don't leave. We should at least give the Tendos a chance before we condemn them." The girl said soothingly. Ranma snorted.

"Look Ranko, you're not the one who's engaged to one of those Tendo chicks, so don't start lecturing me!" He snapped. He immediately regretted his outburst as Ranko's uncovered eye filled with sadness and hurt. Ranma's angry expression softened.

"Aw Ranko, I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking again, I'm not really upset at you." He reassured her, giving her a slight smile. Ranko smiled back happily.

"GROWF"

Genma-panda was not happy. Not only was that ungrateful son of his digging in his heels about the plan to unite the schools, but now he was walking away without even helping his own father up! Filled with righteous rage (yeah right), Genma pulled a stop sign out of the sidewalk and slammed it down on the ungrateful whelp's head.

Or, at least, that's what he would have done, if Ranko hadn't sensed his presence and sent him a glare over her shoulder that could have made Satan wet himself in terror.

"Father," she asked in a sweetly malevolent voice, her eyes beginning to change from blue to greenish gold, "were you actually planning on hitting Ranma onii-san on the head with that stop sign?"

Genma panicked and quickly placed the sign back before holding up a wooden sign reading '_N-no, of course not! Why would you suspect me of that, Ranko?_' Ranko's scowl quickly turned into a cheerful smile.

"Good! C'mon Ranma onii-san, let's go." Ranko said, looking at Ranma expectantly. Ranma hesitated for a few seconds, then turned around and nodded.

"All right, let's go." Ranma said. Ranko smiled and took his hand, walking cheerfully down the street while occasionally throwing deathglares over her shoulder at the grumbling, yet scared out of his whits, panda.

* * *

TBC

What do you think? And who do you think Ranko should end up with? Please tell me!

As to how Ranko can scare Genma with one glare, that's...a secret! (Yes, I love Slayers. Amelia and Zelgadis forever!) At least until a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyee, and welcome to the first chapter of Rankoneko ½! For everyone that reviewed, I thank you with all my heart. For everyone that read my prologue and didn't review, you'd better review chapter 1, or else you're getting...this!!! (Pulls out a badminton racket the size of Akane's mallet and grins evilly) Capiche?

Pairings votes:

Ranko/Ryoga: 1

Ranko/Mousse: 1

Ranko/OC: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, so don't sue me. All I own is Ranko.

Chapter 1: Meeting at Full Speed!

The three Saotomes were walking down the street in the Juuban district, on their way to Nerima, when Ranko abruptly stopped, causing both Ranma and Genma to gaze at her quizzically.

"Ranko, what's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"I just remembered something. Father, doesn't mother live somewhere nearby here?" Ranko asked Genma. Genma-panda's face immediately became panicked, and he held up a sign that read, '_Oh no Ranko, you must be mistaken._' Ranko glanced at the sign, then shook her head.

"No father, I'm not mistaken. I remember you saying something about writing to mother in Juuban shortly after Jusenkyo. So, let's visit her while we're here." Ranko replied. Genma's face became even paler while Ranma glowered at Genma.

"Oyaji, why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from us?" Ranma growled. Genma responded by grabbing a nearby watering can and splashing Ranma and Ranko with it, turning Ranma into a busty redheaded female and Ranko into a fairly large crimson tiger. Genma-panda held up a sign then

'_Fine! Before I took you two on the training trip, I signed a contract promising Nodoka that you would be a man among men and that Ranko would be a woman among women, or all three of us would commit seppuku!_'

Both Ranma-chan and Ranko-tiger's eyes widened before Ranma-chan growled and leapt at Genma, thereby beginning the fight. Ranko-tiger sweatdropped at the sight before trotting of in the direction of Nerima, knowing it would be quite a while before their little spar was over and that they would eventually catch up. Besides, the introductions would probably go a bit smoother if the Tendos had something of a heads-up regarding the curse.

Ranko sweatdropped as she stared at the chaos her entrance had brought forth. Honestly, you'd think they'd had never seen a tiger before, the way these people were acting. The man, Soun, Ranko believed his name was, was running back and forth, crying his eyes out and whimpering in fear. The middle girl, who the eldest had called Nabiki, was trying to get to the phone in order to sell her to a zoo. Ranko growled and quickly stopped that little idea with a single leap, easily getting in between Nabiki and the telephone. The youngest, who Ranko had managed to identify as Akane, was just standing there, her eyes filled with both confusion and fear, as if not sure which emotion to express. Just then, the eldest walked into the room, carrying a tray of teacups.

"Here you go everyone, I made some tea," the eldest said cheerfully, passing out cups for everyone, "and I even made some for you too, Mr. Kitty." The eldest then placed a teacup filled with hot tea right in front of Ranko, who promptly spilled it on herself and triggered the change.

Looking up, she saw the Tendos's faces, all of them were filled with shock and amazement. Ranko sweatdropped.

"Um, hi, I'm Saotome Ranko, sorry about this," she said. Just then, she remembered something, "oh, and can someone please lend me some clothes?"

After Ranko had bathed and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of overalls courtesy of Akane, she found herself sitting at the table talking with the Tendo family, who had mostly, if not completely, gotten over the shock of having a tiger change into a girl in their living room.

"But, I was sure that Saotome had a son..." Soun trailed off, about to burst into tears. Ranko quickly noticed this and immediately spoke up.

"I assume you're talking about my older brother, Ranma." She said. At the words, Soun's face immediately broke into a glad smile.

"Oh, so Ranma's your older brother. Thank goodness, the schools can still be joined!" He exclaimed as he burst into tears of joy. Nabiki however, was still curious.

"So, Ranko, how exactly did you do that little shape changing trick? And where is your brother?" Nabiki asked cooly, sizing the petite redhead up.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, it's a long story really...

FLASHBACK

(There are so many scenes about this part, that I don't really see the need to write one more. The basic summary is, that Ranma and Genma decided to train at Jusenkyo, while Ranko stayed in the Guide's house. Genma fell into the spring of drowned panda, and then knocked Ranma into the spring of drowned girl. Ranma screamed on discovering her curse, and Ranko rushed out to see what was wrong, accidentally tripping and falling into the spring of drowned tiger.)

END FLASHBACK

...and that's my story. As for your second question, Ranma onii-san and father got into a little fight somewhere in Juuban and I decided to go on ahead in order to get to know my future sisters-in-law and give you a warning about the curse, just in case they come in their cursed forms."

BOOM 

"Oyaji, don't just blow up the wall! You're supposed to use the door!!" The second redhead yelled as she smacked the panda in the head. Ranko sighed.

"Speak of the devil. I was just talking about you two." Ranko told the girl as she handed her a cup of tea, which the redhead promptly splashed on himself, turning from a girl to a boy. Soun immediately jumped to his feet and gave Ranma a crushing hug.

"Ranma, you're finally here! The schools will be joined at last. Now boy, here are my daughters," he pointed to the eldest girl, "that's Kasumi, she's 19," he then pointed to the middle girl, "Nabiki over there is 17," finally, he gestured to the youngest girl, "and Akane is 16. Choose whichever one you like."

"He wants Akane, of course." Kasumi butted in, having gotten a strange look on her face the minute she saw Ranma change.

"Hey, wait! Why me?" Akane yelled at her sister angrily.

"It's simple," Nabiki replied, an identical strange look on her face, "you don't like boys, and he's part girl. You two are a perfect match!"

"No way Nabiki, I don't want to be engaged to a perverted, sex changing freak like him!" Akane yelled, causing a hurt look to appear on Ranma's face. Ranko stood up and smiled sweetly at Akane.

"Akane-chan, do you know what kinds of people I hate most?" She asked cutely. Akane's anger fled as she gave Ranko a curious glance.

"No, what kind?"

SLAP 

Akane stepped back, holding a hand to the bright red handprint on her cheek as she stared into the furious eyes of an enraged redhead.

"The people I hate most are people who prejudge others, and people who hurt my brother. You've just fallen into both categories," at this, she looked up at Kasumi and Nabiki, "that goes for you two as well. I won't tolerate any mistreatment of Ranma onii-san, and if the Tendo agreement means that he has to marry one of you three, then to hell with it. As far as I'm concerned, there is no engagement." Finally done with her little rant, she turned to Ranma, "C'mon Ranma onii-san, let's go. It's obvious we're not wanted here."

Ranma nodded and grabbed his pack, "Right. Let's go Ranko, no point in staying here, after all."

The duo had almost reached the door when Genma-panda moved to stop them, holding up a sign that read '_You must marry a Tendo boy, the schools must be joined!_'

SLASH 

Genma winced as his sign fell at his feet, slashed into several pieces by the glowing white chi claws that had emerged from Ranko's knuckle.

"Do you really want to try me father?" Ranko asked, staring at him until the man turned panda shrunk back, "Good. Sayonara Tendo-san, I had a wonderful visit," She called over her shoulder as they left the dojo, "and tell Akane-baka to control her temper, or else she'll get hurt!"

All five occupants of the dojo stared in shock at what had just occurred. Soun was the first to recover.

"Saotome," he cried, grabbing Genma by the shoulders and shaking him roughly, "we have to stop her. We've got to get Ranma back!"

Genma disengaged himself from Soun's grasp and splashed some tea on himself, changing into a fat, balding man in a gi, "It's no good Soun," he replied, shaking his head, "That girl's too dangerous to go head to head with. And Ranma and Ranko are closer than two peas in a pod, once one of them decides on something, the other one follows them, come hell or high water. There's only one way I can see this working..."

"And how would we do that, huh? It's obvious that Ranko hates us." Nabiki commented, having recovered and was back to her Ice Queen self, if only a little shaken up.

"The only way is to befriend Ranko and earn her trust. However, you'd better tread carefully, because hurting Ranma's feelings is one of the highest offences you can commit. If you get on her bad side any more than you already are, and she won't hesitate to kill you." Genma replied. A somber air descended over the Tendo family at those words. They had just pissed off someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill, all because of their youngest daughter's bad temper. Things were not looking good.

Meanwhile, another person stalked the streets of Nerima, looking for a certain someone, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Soon Saotome, I will get my revenge," he swore, "because of you, I have seen hell, and my heart will never be the same! I..."

At this point a bucket of water fell out of a nearby window, splashing the person below.

"Bwee?"

TBC

I bet you can all guess who that was. If you couldn't, for shame. Go read the Ranma ½ mangas twelve times in a row. Now.

As for the little dojo incident, I wrote that for two reasons.

I haven't decided who is going to get Ranma yet, and so I wanted him to leave the dojo so that all three fiancees have an equal chance.

Akane is constantly shouting things that she doesn't mean in anger, only to regret it afterwards. I wanted something bad to happen as a result of Akane's temper so that she could learn from her mistakes and try to control her anger problems.

Hope you enjoy, and if Ranko seems a little extreme, please remember which anime this is. In Ranma ½, almost everybody's flaws are exaggerated to the point of parody, and also, Ranko has been on the road with Ranma for ten years. Ranma is the only constant in Ranko's life, and as a result, she's become fiercely protective of him. Besides, Genma needs someone who sincerely cares about Ranma's well-being, and is also fierce enough to keep Genma in line.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, and here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy all my hard work, even if it isn't very good. And yes, Ranko does look like Ranma's female form, except she's a bit shorter and skinnier. (PS: Ranma is sixteen while Ranko is fifteen, just thought I'd say that outright.) Also, Ranko is not as good a martial artist as the Nerima Wrecking Crew, in fact, she's just a little above Akane, maybe at Ukyo's level. However, once she snaps, well...bad things happen. I've gotten a lot of pairings votes for Ranko, but none for Ranma or any of the others...well, please send your votes in. First character to get 15 votes wins!

Pairings Votes:

Harlock: 1

Mousse: 1

OC: 3

Ryoga: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it's the ingenious brainchild of Takahashi Rumiko-sama. All I own is Ranko and Garu (read this chapter!) Ja ne!

Chapter 2: School, Love bombs, and Siblings, oh my!

"School?"

Ranko sighed as she continued to eat her breakfast, while Ranma was trying to absorb the idea of school, "Yes, school. It's high time we started going, after all, who's going to take lessons from an uneducated sensei." She explained.

"But Ranko," Ranma complained, "school is boring" Ranko put out their campfire, set down her dishes, and gave him a no-nonsense look.

"Ranma onii-san," she said, "we are going to sign up for high school this morning, and that's final. Is that clear?" Ranma sweatdropped and nodded. Which explained why, that morning, the Saotome siblings were walking down the street towards Furinkan High School. After a few minutes, they had finally reached the gate, and both had to sweatdrop at the sight of an entire mob of boys lying unconscious between the gate and the school's entrance.

"Whoah. What happened here?" Ranma asked, "It looks like a massacre."

"groan I...fight on..." One of the boys struggled onto his knees, using his bokken as support and wearing a blue kendo uniform. Ranko immediately ran to him and helped him stand up.

"Excuse me, but why are there so many people lying unconscious here?" Ranko asked as she pulled him up.

"We fight...for the privilege...of dating the fierce tigress, Tendo Akane." The boy tried to say heroically, but ended up sounding stupid. It was then that the boy managed to catch sight of his helper.

"Oh flame haired angel! Thou dost have healed me with your stunning beauty. Let us date!" The boy suddenly yelled, startling Ranko and sending her back a step as he leapt to his feet.

"What the...?" Ranko managed to stutter. The boy turned to her.

"Of course, I haven't introduced myself. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Kuno Tatewaki!" Kuno reached for the redhead's hand, only to be intercepted by one Saotome Ranma, who was glaring daggers at the insane kendoist.

"Touch my sister without her permission, and I will kill you. Got that?" Ranma growled, then kicked Kuno in the head before jumping off of his head to a window on the second floor. Ranko sighed and gave Ranma a smile of gratitude before following his lead and using Kuno as a springboard to the second floor window.

"Class, this is Saotome Ranko. She's been traveling around the world for the past ten years, and she's staying in Nerima for an undetermined amount of time with her older brother, Ranma. For the time that she does spend here, let's all make her feel welcome. Ranko, please take the seat next to Garu."

Ranko nodded and, clad in the Furinkan high school uniform, took a seat next to a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Garu gave her a reassuring smile as she sat down, and she smiled back, sensing in him a potential new friend.

After class, Ranko took the initiative and tapped Garu on the shoulder, "Gaa-chan, I was wondering if you could join me and my brother, Ranma for lunch." Ranko said with a smile. Garu smiled back.

"Of course Ranko-san, I'd love to." He replied in a quiet, yet adorable voice that made Ranko want to hug him.

"Okay then, let's go!" Ranko exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing Garu's wrist and jumping out the window, much to her classmate's shock and horror. Garu's eyes were big as dinner plates, and his skin was pale. His only thoughts were '_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to...huh?_'

His train of thought was cut off as Ranko easily caught Garu in midair and then landed on the ground with a light tapping sound, with not even a hair out of place. Ranko set Garu down and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that Gaa-chan, I just wanted to get out as quickly as I could so we could get a good spot for lunch. Are you okay?" Ranko asked, her face taking on a worried expression. Garu smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Ranko-san, just a bit startled." Garu replied. The worried expression in Ranko's eyes quickly turned to relief.

"That's good, I was a little concerned. I have a bad tendency to act before thinking of the consequences."

Just then, Ranma jumped out of a third floor window and landed right in front of Ranko and Garu.

"Hey Ranko, how were your morning classes? Mine were boring, so I just slept," Ranma addressed his sister. It was then that he noticed Garu, "and who might you be?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Garu bowed.

"My name is Bomu Garu. Ranko-san invited me to eat lunch with you two. I hope you don't mind." Garu said politely, causing Ranma to soften and smile.

"I see. Well, my name is Saotome Ranma, and you already know my sister, Ranko. Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's eat!"

Ranko, Ranma, and Garu were all sitting underneath a tree and chatting while they ate lunch. On the whole, it was very quiet and peaceful, and all three kids were enjoying themselves. So, quite naturally, such a state of peace couldn't last.

"Flame haired angel! I have finally found thee. I love you with all my heart, and so, let us date!" Kuno cried out as he burst out of nowhere, startling all three teens. Ranko and Ranma both jumped so high that they landed in the branches of the tree they were sitting under, but Garu's reaction was...disturbing, to say the least. Garu's eyes glazed over, and he suddenly pulled an entire arsenal of bombs, firecrackers, and various explosives. His hands blurred, and Kuno suddenly found himself with fifteen firecrackers, ten bombs, and sixteen sticks of dynamite in his mouth, and a bomb shoved into a very uncomfortable place.

KABOOM!!!

With a large bang, Kuno found himself flying through the air, burnt to a crisp.

"FLAME HAIRED ANGEEEEEELLLLLL...!!" Kuno wailed as he disappeared over the horizon, leaving a cutesy, smiling Garu and a wide eyed Ranko and Ranma, who had managed to get back to the ground.

"Whassa...?" Ranko muttered, mouth wide open.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, eyes as big as basketballs. Garu turned and blushed.

"I'm so sorry for startling you, but I was trained when I was little in the art of Bomb-fu (AN blowing stuff up very well) so whenever I get startled, I instinctively start throwing bombs around." He said in a sheepish voice. Ranma sighed and replied with, "Well, at least it's better than some martial arts I could mention," he shuddered as he remembered the Martial Arts of Cross-Dressing and Tiddlywinks, "hey...maybe we should introduce you to Oyaji..." An evil smirk began to form on his face as an evil chuckle escaped his lips, "and if you see a panda roaming the streets, don't hesitate to blow it up, okay?"

Garu, unaware of what he was about to agree to, nodded and said, "All right Ranma-san."

Ranko, who had been quiet during this whole conversation, was now staring at Garu with the puppy dog eyes of doom, an essential function placed in every female around the globe.

"Gaa-chan," she said in a cutesy voice, "can you teach bomb-fu to me? Pwweeeaaassseee?"

Garu smiled at the redhead, quickly melting, "Okay Ranko-san, we'll meet after school for practice," he turned to look at Ranma, "you can come train with us if you want Ranma-san." Ranma grinned in response, an excited sparkle lighting his eyes, giving him the appearance of a kid on Christmas morning.

"You bet!" He exclaimed. Ranko smiled and shook her head. Ranma had always been like this when it came to martial arts. Whenever he had a chance to learn more, everything else paled in comparison. Even now, when they had a chance to have a non martial arts focused life, he was still the same.

"I'm going to take a break now, okay Ranma onii-san?" Ranko called to her brother as she sat down by the side of the clearing they were training in.

"Suit yourself Ranko, but I'm gonna keep on training. I've almost got it perfected!" Ranma replied before closing his eyes and beginning to concentrate. Ranko sighed, the two of them had been training for over an hour, and she was getting pretty tired, but Ranma kept going. Garu had given them basic instructions before leaving for home, and it seemed the trick to Bomb-fu was summoning bombs and other explosives using ki, and Ranko just couldn't seem to focus, not like Ranma could. Of course, Ranma was the martial artist of the two. Father had given her some speed and stamina training, but he didn't train her as heavily as he did Ranma. The one time he did, when she was five, well...let's just say he got a rather nasty surprise and leave it at that.

"I did it!"

Ranko was brought out of her musings by a grinning Ranma, who was triumphantly holding a large firecracker in his hand. She smiled.

"Good job onii-san! Now, throw that thing into the bushes before it goes off." She warned. Ranma then noticed the fuse was almost burned out, and quickly tossed it into the bushes, where it went off with a loud bang, sending a teenage boy who had been hiding in those very same bushes flying. The boy landed on the ground in front of Ranko with a loud crash, leaving a two foot deep crater. Ranma ran over to the crater and, after quickly checking to make sure that Ranko was okay, held out his hand and pulled the boy out of the crater.

"Hey, man, are you okay? Sorry about hitting you with that firecracker, I didn't know you were there." Ranma said sheepishly.

"wheeze N-no problem." The boy managed to gasp out, then turned his head and looked straight at Ranma. Suddenly, the boy's eyes filled with rage, and he leapt back.

"YOU!!!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Ranma, much to both Saotome siblings's confusion. Ranma scratched his head and gave the boy a puzzled look.

"Um...do I know you?" He asked, causing the boy to facefault.

"HIBIKI! RYOGA HIBIKI! RING ANY BELLS?!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma tilted his head in puzzlement for a few minutes before the proverbial lightbulb went on over his head.

"Oh yeah! You're the guy with the lousy sense of direction. I used to walk you to and from school every day. Long time, no see Ryoga, how've you been?" Ranma cried out, smiling and waving. Ryoga growled and grabbed his umbrella.

"What an ironic question Saotome...because of you I've seen hell. Not only did you always take the last bread of the day from right under my nose, but because of you, my heart is shattered forever. DIE RANMA!!!" Ryoga yelled as he charged the pigtailed boy. Ranko, who had been watching the whole exchange, felt anger welling up in her. It demanded release, and she submitted, unknowingly creating her first Bomb-fu special ability.

"LOVE HURTS!!" Ranko screamed as a gigantic, pink and red, heart shaped bomb appeared in her hands, which she promptly hurled at the charging lost boy. It missed by a few feet, but the explosion did let out a large cloud of pink smoke, stunning the lost boy and causing him to lower his guard. It was then that Ranma charged. The fight was short and brutal, Ryoga gave him a good fight, but Ranma ended up victorious in the end. By the time the smoke cleared, Ryoga was lying on the ground out cold, with Ranma standing over him. Ranma shot a look at his sister.

"What did you do that for Ranko? I could've taken him out easily without your help." He remarked. Ranko flinched.

"I'm sorry nii-san. I just saw him charging you and panicked. I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry for trying to fight your battles." She said softly. Ranma put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ranko, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a martial artist, and even though I know you want to protect me, sometimes I have to win without your help." He said, giving her a slight smile, causing her to smile back.

"Okay nii-san. But if you do need help, just call me, okay?" She replied, giving him a wink. Ranma grinned.

"You got it." He told her. Ranko flashed him a mischievous smirk.

"Well, well, the great Saotome Ranma accepting the help of a girl. Who'da thunk it?" She teased. Ranma's face turned bright red.

"Ranko! Cut that out." He retorted. Ranko opened her mouth to argue when a low groan reached their ears.

"Ooooo...curse you...Ranma..." Ryoga grumbled as he stumbled to his feet, using his umbrella as support. Suddenly, Ranko stepped in front of him.

"I don't quite know who you are, but you aren't to attack my brother like that again, is that clear?" Ranko snapped. Ryoga's eyes went from being filled with rage, to confusion and a great deal of shock.

"W-what did you call Ranma...?" Ryoga stuttered, shocked beyond belief for some strange reason.

"Ranma's my brother. I'm his younger sister, Saotome Ranko. Are you deaf or something?" Ranko snapped in irritation. Ryoga just stood there, dazed for a few moments, until his face lit up in a look of pure bliss. Before anyone could get another word in, the bandana clad boy had rushed off to who-knows-where. Ranma and Ranko both stared at the spot where he had vanished.

"Well..." Ranma said.

"That was odd." Ranko commented.

"Very. Wanna turn in for the night now?" Ranma asked.

"We can't Ranma, we have homework to do."

"But Ranko..."

"No buts Ranma!"

Meanwhile, while the Saotome siblings were sitting in their campsite arguing, a certain recently released, incredibly perverted old gnome was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, clutching his bag of silky darlings. But he wasn't stealing underwear. Happosai couldn't steal underwear, because he had to keep running at breakneck speed, for if he slowed down even the slightest, the flying, pink, chibified elephant with a crown on it's head throwing bombs at him would catch up to him, and then he'd become pervert a la flambe.

BOOM!!

Happosai stopped dead, his mouth open in shock as one of the little pink pest's firecrackers hit dead on, reducing his bag of stolen underwear to nothing more than a pile of ashes. The little old pervert fell to his knees, sobbing.

"NO! Not the silky darlings, anything but them!!" Happosai moaned. He was so upset, he didn't see the creature responsible until it was too late.

KABOOOM!!!

TBC

Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, but please don't vote for Garu for pairings. Garu and Ranko are friends, and only friends, and I plan to keep it that way. Got it? Good.

Also, even though many people have been asking for a Ranko/OC pairing, I'm not quite sure I'm gonna do it. The cast of Ranma ½ is large enough as it is, and I really don't know about adding yet another character...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya, and welcome to Rankoneko ½, chapter 3! I've made really good progress so far, and it's all thanks to my best friend, editor, and co-author, who I'm going to keep anonymous. In fact, she's the one who came up with Garu, and she's been really helpful. Thank you!!

Pairings for Ranko (first one to 15 votes wins!):

Ryoga: 4

OC: 4

Mousse: 2

Harlock: 1 (I'm not quite sure who this is either, but somebody voted for him, so I'm putting it up)

Pairings for Ranma (first one to 15 votes wins!)

Akane: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, I just write stories. Got it? Good

Chapter 3: Garu's Secret

The adorable bisonen, Bomu Garu, master of Bomb-fu, was currently walking to school, his hair neatly combed, his uniform clean and unwrinkled, and his sky blue eyes glowing with innocence. It was hard to believe that this angelic looking boy was capable of leveling a couple of city blocks with his bare hands and ten tons of explosives. He was just passing the ladle lady's house when...

SPLASH

As Garu was dowsed with the cold water, his form shrunk and became a tiny pink elephant with wings and a crown on his head. His eyes were still blue, but now they were mischievous and sly looking rather than innocent and polite.

"Cocococo...Coco!!" (I'm free...Hahaha!!) The elephant cried out, letting out an evil sounding trumpet before flying into the sky and out of sight. The ladle lady stared upwards until the elephant became a mere speck, then shrugged and went back to washing her sidewalks.

* * *

"There he goes!"

"Damn, that little devil's squirmier than a bag of snakes!"

"Get him!"

"Cocococo coc coco cococ co, co co co co!" (Hahahaha you can't catch me, nyah nyah nyah nyah!)

Ranma and Ranko both stared, eyes wide, as the entire school was thrown into pandemonium. People were yelling, girls were screeching in embarrassment, and an entire mob (complete with pitchforks and burning torches, and in one student's case, a dead fish) was chasing...a flying pink elephant.

"It's official. We have entered the Twilight Zone." Ranma said. Ranko would have nodded, but just then, the tiny pink menace pulled a giant bazooka filled with water and fired on the unsuspecting student populace. Instantly, Ranma and Ranko were replaced with tiger Ranko and Ranma-chan. Before either of the stunned teens could react, who should show up but the True Blunder himself.

"Flame haired angel! Are you alright, beauteous one? Let me give you my warmth, so you may not catch cold." Kuno cried out, mistaking Ranma-chan for Ranko and pulling her against him. It was at this point that Ranma-chan realized, to her horror, that Chinese silk became both clingy and partially see through when wet, and that she was pressed up against a boy. Automatic defense mode activated. Sayonara. Have a nice day.

"KUNO NO BAKAAAAA!!!!" Ranma-chan screeched as she punted the bokken wielding idiot into the sky...only to have Coco (the elephant) throw several bombs, two sticks of TNT, and two cherry bombs at him.

Explosives, meet True Blunder. True Blunder, meet explosives. I do believe you've met before.

KABOOOOM!!!

And now, we learn the quick and easy lesson: Explosives+Kuno equals Pretty fireworks...

"Ooooooh" The entire crowd of students said at once, forgetting their fury and humiliation momentarily, putting down their weapons (even the dead fish) so that they could watch the pretty show. Kuno fell to the ground, a charred mess, and singing a strange song about a toasted human hand, but we don't really care about him, do we? No, we don't. So, let's get back to the people whose welfare we actually care about.

Suddenly, feminine screams filled the air, along with a very familiar battle cry that filled even the bravest warrior: male and female alike, with dread.

"SWEETO!!"

The elephant stilled, and it's originally playful expression became a fierce scowl. He watched as the perverted old gnome came nearer, and nearer, until...

"COC!!! COC COCO COC!! COCOCO COCO CO COCO!!!" (You!! You will pay!! Pink bubble barrage!!) Coco roared angrily as he blew a stream of large, pink bubbles from his trunk. Inside each bubble was a tiny, but dangerous explosive. Happosai leapt back, totally safe, but his bag of treasures certainly wasn't. Full of fury, Happosai turned towards Coco.

"You again?! Burning my precious silky darlings not once, but now twice! Have you no shame, you puny pachyderm pest?!?!" Happosai screamed, getting himself into a fighting stance. The elephant pulled out a bunch of bombs and prepared to fire, when, all of a sudden, a nearby girl holding a glass of hot cocoa tripped, sending the warm liquid splashing on the elephant, turning him back into Garu, fully clothed and very confused. Ranma and Ranko, who had splashed hot water on themselves shortly before Happosai's entrance, gaped in shock. Garu looked around and, catching sight of Ranko and Ranma, smiled and waved.

"Hi guys! Um...where am I? The last thing I remember is..." He suddenly trailed off as his eyes landed on the perverted little gnome. He leapt back, his Bomb-fu instincts taking over as he began throwing explosives at a rapid rate, sending Happosai flying. Happosai was almost down when Garu revealed his special attack.

"Bomb Voyage!!" He shouted as he grabbed the gnome, tied a pressure activated bomb to his chest, stuffed him into a cannon that he had pulled out of nowhere, and fired, sending Happosai flying somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, where the bomb detonated in mid air, throwing Happosai all the way to who know's where. Back at Furinkan, the students watched in amazement, as a row of students in the front row held up scorecards that read: 9.5, 9.8, 9.7, 10. Garu scratched the back of his head.

"You really think it was that great? It was really...nothing..." Garu trailed off as his eyes drooped, and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Gaa-chan!" Ranko cried out as she ran over to him in order to check on him. It was then that Kuno, who had sufficiently recovered, because of his survival abilities on par with that of a cockroach, leapt at her.

"Flame haired angel, leave the boy alone and come to me. Let us..." He never got to finish, as Ranko pulled out a giant...

...badminton racket. (What, you thought I was going to say mallet? I'm not that unoriginal.)

"KUNO NO BAKA!!!" She screamed as she swung, thus beginning Kuno's second air trip a la Saotome Airlines, sending him straight into the middle of a 'We Hate Kuno' convention in Los Angeles. Needless to say, he didn't fare so well, but as I have mentioned before, we don't really care about that now, do we? I thought not. Back to our heroes.

Without wasting any time, Ranma picked up the blonde boy and grabbed the nearest person. "Where's the nearest clinic?" He demanded.

"Dr. Tofu's place. It's only a few blocks from here." The student replied.

"Where is it?" Ranko asked, her voice filled with concern. After receiving directions on how to reach Tofu's clinic, Ranma and Ranko were roofhopping to their destination, with an unconscious Garu in tow. They finally reached the clinic, a reasonably sized place with a man in his thirties inside.

"Are you Dr. Tofu?" Ranko asked. At the man's nod, Ranma handed Garu over to him, "He got into a fight, and then fainted. I'm not sure if he's hurt or not, but could you please look him over?" Ranma asked. Tofu needed no prodding, and five minutes later, Garu was lying on a cot inside, with Tofu looking him over and Ranma and Ranko standing nearby, nervousness evident in both pairs of sapphire eyes. Tofu finally finished his examination and turned to the siblings.

"I've looked over your friend, and other than a few bruises, he's just fine. He's exhausted, but that's all." Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and Ranko smiled happily. Just then, a certain young woman entered the clinic.

"Good morning Dr. Tofu." Kasumi greeted the doctor, her sweet, cheerful voice lingering in the air, seeming to fill the area with love and happiness. Tofu's glasses fogged up and he suddenly grabbed a skeleton that was propped up on one side of the room and began waltzing with it. A waltz filled the air as they danced, and the area went dark as a spotlight shone on the dancing duo...wait...music? Spotlight?...ha ha you two, very funny. Now cut it out.

Ranma sighed as he turned off the giant spotlight, while Ranko pressed stop on the boombox that was currently blaring waltz music and Kasumi turned the lights back on.

"Spoilsport" They grumbled in unison. Well, Kasumi didn't. She's too polite. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

Tofu had gone from a waltz to a tango, and Ranko's face darkened as she caught sight of the eldest Tendo girl.

"Good evening Tendo-san. To what do we owe this honor?" Ranko asked, her voice like honeyed acid. Kasumi flinched, her brown eyes now full of regret.

"I-I'm here to visit Tofu-san, to return a book I borrowed from him." Kasumi replied. Ranko snorted, then walked to the door.

"Ranma," she said over her shoulder, "could you watch Gaa-chan for me? I need to go and...get some air." She was almost to the door when Kasumi reached out her hand and grabbed Ranko's shoulder.

"Wait, Ranko-san" Ranko turned to face Kasumi, and the young woman nearly shrunk back at the coldness in her eyes, but she forced herself to stay strong.

"I..I...wanted to apologize for my rudeness. I just...became so startled...I..." Kasumi looked down, her voice filled with shame, "Please forgive me..." Ranko's eyes softened, and she lightly touched Kasumi's shoulder.

"I forgive you," she said softly, "but you'll need to apologize to my brother as well." Kasumi smiled slightly at the girl before turning and bowing to Ranma.

"Gomen Nasai Ranma-san, for being so rude to you." She said. Ranma flashed her a large grin.

"No problem Kasumi-san, I would have been freaked out too if it had been me." He replied. Kasumi broke out into a relieved smile.

"Thank you." She told the siblings before leaving the clinic, humming a happy tune. As soon as she set foot out of the clinic, Tofu's glasses immediately cleared and he stopped mid-folkdance.

"What in the world was I just doing? Why am I holding onto Betty?" His voice was full of confusion, and something told the siblings that telling him that Kasumi had been here would be a bad idea. Suddenly, a soft groan from the cot got everyone's attention.

"Um...Ranko-san, Ranma-san...where am I? Why am I lying on a cot?" Garu asked quietly, eyes filled with puzzlement. Ranko sat next to him and smiled.

"You beat up that old guy, then you fainted. Me and Ranma onii-san took you to Tofu-san's clinic. That's where we are now." Ranko explained. Garu smiled.

"I see. Thank you Ranko-san, and I'm sorry if I worried you. I just used a bit too much energy against," It was then that Garu's face twisted into a scowl, "Happosai."

"Happosai? Who's he? Was he that old guy from earlier?" Ranma asked. Garu nodded.

"Yes. You see, it all began when I took a trip across Asia..."

FLASHBACK

Garu walked to the mouth of the cave, examining the seal placed on it.

"If there's a seal here, does that mean a demon is trapped inside?" He wondered aloud. He was still pondering when suddenly, a large bear leapt up out of nowhere, startling the young boy and activating his Bomb-fu instincts. Bombs were thrown everywhere, startling the bear and accidentally burning the seal off.

END FLASHBACK

"...and inside the cave was that old man, Happosai. Even though he is human, he's evil enough to be a demon, and immediately began terrorizing nearby villages before heading towards China. Because it was my fault he was freed, I made it my duty to re-seal him, and I eventually reached a place called Jusenkyo while I was following him..."

FLASHBACK

"Oh yes. Old customer pass by here couple hours ago. He go towards Joketsuzoku. You find him there, yes?" The Jusenkyo Guide told Garu, who bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you for your help sir. I am thankful for your assistance." Garu said politely before turning to go. Suddenly, he was aware of several angry, female voices, as well as one he had grown to know all too well.

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" Happosai cried as he landed on top of Garu's head, then leaping off of it and sending the blonde boy straight into the nearest spring. The guide ran over to the edge of the spring.

"Oh no! Honored customer fall in Spring of drowned pink chibi prankster flying elephant prince! Pink Chibi Flying Elephant Prince who also a prankster drown in spring 1700 years ago. Now whoever fall in spring...take body and personality of Elephant Prince!!" The guide exclaimed, as Coco emerged from the spring, looking skyward and letting loose a cry that shook the heavens.

"COCOOOOOOOO COCOCO?!?!?!?!?!" (What the spoon?!?!?!?!?!)

END FLASHBACK

"...and that ends my little story. My cursed form is dangerous by itself, but added to my natural Bomb-fu instincts and abilities, and he becomes extremely hazardous. Luckily, Coco is nothing more than a mischievous prankster, and prefers to use his abilities to play pranks. But, whenever I or Coco sees Happosai, we get so mad that we well...go berserk. I really should have better control, but..." Garu trailed off, looking down at his lap. Ranko took pity on him and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry, it's only natural you should feel angry. And you're not the only one with a Jusenkyo curse. Here, watch." With that, both Ranma and Ranko poured a cup of cold water on their heads, triggering the curse. Garu's eyes widened almost comically, as did Tofu's.

"R-r-Ranko-san?" He stuttered out. Ranko nodded...well, as much as a tiger can nod, anyway. Tofu soon had two kettles of hot water, which he poured over the two teens, bringing them back to their original forms. Ranko quickly grabbed her uniform and hurriedly put it on, while Ranma tried to wring the water out of his pigtail. Garu's eyes went back to normal, and he smiled slightly.

"So, all three of us have curses," he mused, "what a wacky coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, "but, for me and Ranko, our lives have been one nearly impossible circumstance after another. We're like life's little wild cards, we attract chaos like a magnet."

"Ranma onii-san's right," Ranko said, "this sort of thing is nothing new to us." Garu smiled.

"Thank you...for understanding." He whispered. Ranko grinned back at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"No prob. What are friends for, after all?" She asked. Garu's smile grew wider, but then, a young girl with lavender hair entered the clinic and saw him, and his smile died a horrible death as a female's cry filled the air.

"AIREN!!"

Ranma, Ranko, and Tofu stared in bemusement as an attractive, lavender haired girl glomped onto Garu, who's face was a deep scarlet color. Ranma cleared his throat.

"Um, Garu...is there anything you forgot to tell us, by any chance?"

TBC

Well, that ends chapter 3, and now you know what the deal is with the pink elephant. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Next Chapter:

Nihao! Shampoo finally arrives!

Enter Akane!

Genma gets his just reward, Bomb-fu style!

Ryoga's feelings revealed!

All this, and more, in the next chapter of Rankoneko 1/2! (If I can fit it all in)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 4 of Rankoneko ½!!! I'm surprised I managed to get this far, but really it's all thanks to my best friend, who has practically chained me to my computer so that I keep churning out these chapters! Thank you for reviewing (and the reason Ranko's cursed form doesn't set off the Neko-ken is because even though a tiger is a cat, Ranma knows that it's still Ranko, so he isn't very afraid of her.).

Pairings for Ranko:

Ryoga: 4

OC: 4

Mousse: 2

Harlock: 1

Ryu Kumon: 1

Herb: 1

Pairings for Ranma:

Akane: 1

Nabiki: 2

Keep voting everyone. Remember, first one to fifteen wins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, it's owned by Takahashi Rumiko-sama (But I want Ryogaaaaaa );;

"La di da" -- Japanese

"_La di da_" -- Chinese

_ La di da _ -- Thinking

Chapter 4: Reconciliations

After a few minutes of struggling and a cup of cold water while the girl wasn't looking, Garu had managed to disengage himself from the lavender haired girl, and now tiger Ranko sat in between the amazon and Garu. Ranma looked over at the blonde boy, his expression clearly asking 'what the heck?' Garu sighed and motioned for Ranma to sit down.

"You see, after I got cursed, I had traveled to Joketsuzoku in order to find out more about Happosai...

FLASHBACK

"So...this is Joketsuzoku...it's nice." Garu said to himself, not noticing the looks he was getting from the citizens. He was so busy looking around, he didn't even notice the wooden cane until it crashed into his head. Attached to the cane was an old woman with a stern expression.

"_Outsider, what are you doing on Amazon lands? Leave at once!_" Cologne barked out, flanked by her great granddaughter, Shampoo. Garu didn't hear them, he was already in Bomb-fu mode.

BOOOM!!!!

Bombs, TNT, and explosives were flying everywhere, causing Amazons to scurry into their homes. Cologne managed to dodge the assault, but Shampoo wasn't so lucky, being knocked out by a stray firecracker. Suddenly, Garu's eyes cleared, and he let out a small cry of distress at the sight of the unconscious girl.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I have a bad habit of throwing bombs around when I'm freaked, and I don't really pay attention to my surroundings." Garu said as he bowed. Shampoo groggily opened her eyes and stood up. Garu was about to apologize again, when Shampoo lunged forward and kissed him right on the lips.

"Wo de Airen," she giggled, "Wo ai ni!"

Garu was, understandably, freaked out. His eyes were wide, his skin was pale, and he was hyperventilating. Sighing, Cologne pulled out a bucket of cold water and threw it on him to calm him down. Bad idea, old mummy. Real bad.

"_Great grandmother, where did Airen go? He's gone..._" Shampoo said. Then she noticed a still dazed Coco.

"_Ooh, look! Airen left me a present. It's sooo cute!!_" Shampoo squealed, glomping onto the pink elephant. Coco quickly came to his senses, and began squirming. He struggled out of Shampoo's arms and pulled a cannon out of nowhere. Cologne's eyebrow raised.

"_What in the world is he doing?_" She muttered. Her question was answered when Coco stuffed Shampoo into the cannon, aimed, and fired...

...straight at Jusenkyo.

"AIYAAAAAA!!!!!" Shampoo screamed as she landed into one of the springs. The guide looked worried.

"Oh dear, little miss fall in spring of drowned cat. Tragic story of cat that drown here 2000 years ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of cat!" He exclaimed. Cologne pogoed into the area, just in time to see a small purple and white cat struggle out of the spring. The matriarch scowled.

"That...that...creature! The next time I see him, I'll kill him for this." She growled. The cat got to her feet...er...paws, and yowled in agreement.

"Mew meow meeow mewmew meow!" (And I'll cut off his head and feed it to Airen!)

END FLASHBACK

"...and so, they've been following me ever since. She absolutely hates my cursed form, but is in love with me. I honestly don't know how to get her to leave me alone without hurting her feelings." Garu finished. Ranko gave him a look of pure disbelief, then poured some hot water on herself to change back.

"Wow...Garu, are you sure that you're not a chaos magnet yourself?" Ranko asked. Shampoo's eyes had gone wide.

"You...you have Jusenkyo curse too!" She cried. Ranko nodded.

"Yup, I do. My name is Saotome Ranko, and that is my brother, Saotome Ranma," she pointed towards Ranma, "we both have Jusenkyo curses, like you do, apparently."

"Hai, Shampoo get knocked in spring by bad elephant. He die for insult to Shampoo!" Shampoo said, causing everyone to look worried. Of course, as fate would have it, the minute Shampoo's back was turned, a cup of water spilled onto Garu.

"Coco!! Cocococo coco co coco! Cocococo co co coco!" Coco exclaimed. (What!! She should die for treating me like some kind of toy! I still have bruises from that stupid glomp!) Shampoo whirled around.

"You! Shampoo kill!!" She screeched as she lunged for the elephant, bonboris in hand. Coco dodged and had just managed to get outside when...

"WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL!!"

"Cocococo!!!" (Happosai!!!) Coco roared as he immediately gave chase, Shampoo right at his heels, leaving a stunned Ranma, Ranko, and Tofu standing in the middle of a partially ruined clinic.

Meanwhile, Soun and Genma were stumbling home from their latest outing at the bar, when they saw a tiny old man who greatly resembled their old master, being chased by a tiny, winged, bubble gum pink elephant throwing bombs, who was chased by an enraged lavender haired girl carrying bonboris.

Eyes wide, they looked at the bottles of sake in their hands, then at the spectacle before them, and then at the sake before throwing away the sake and heading back into the bar, to try and convince themselves that what they saw had just been a dream or a hallucination.

* * *

The next morning, Ranma, Ranko, Garu, and now Shampoo were walking to school, all four of them a little groggy from getting up so early. Garu had managed to change back without Shampoo looking, and had told her that he had needed to go to the bathroom. He also told her that he was staying in Nerima until he finished high school, and said that if she was staying too, then she would need to attend school as well.

This morning, they were lucky enough to see the entire Hentai Horde up and waiting for Akane, causing Ranko to scowl. They had just reached the gates when Akane did, and Akane was just starting to run forward when a red blur zoomed past her. Five minutes later, the Hentai Horde was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Ranko stood before them, eyes blazing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACKASSES?! TRYING TO BEAT UP A GIRL JUST SO SHE CAN DATE YOU?!?! THAT'S NOTHING MORE THAN ABUSE AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!! IF YOU WANT A DATE, THEN JUST ASK! IT'S NOT THAT HARD, LOSERS!!!!!" She screamed, her entire body being surrounded by a battle aura. Ranma, Garu, and Shampoo stepped back, with semi-afraid expressions on their face, while Akane just stood there with a confused look. Finally, Akane marched up to the redhead.

"I know you hate me, so why did you defend me like that?" She asked. Ranko simply shrugged.

"While it is true that I don't like you very much, no girl, not even you, should have to go through something like that." Ranko replied before turning around and walking into the school. Akane just stared blankly at the spot where Ranko had stood, until Ranma came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you really should be getting to class now." Ranma told her, bringing her back down to earth.

"Huh...?...oh...um...thanks..." Akane mumbled, flashing him a quick smile before darting inside. Ranma smiled slightly. //_She really is pretty cute when she smiles..._//

The morning passed fairly quickly, and pretty soon, it was lunchtime. Our heroes were sitting down and eating lunch, when Ranko spotted Akane walking towards them.

"Wonderful..." she muttered, then forced herself to smile, "Hello Tendo-san. What are you doing here?" she asked. Akane bowed her head.

"I...well, I wanted to say thank you for helping me...and...I'm sorry..." She mumbled the last part so softly, they could barely hear her. Ranko looked Akane over, doubtful, but her doubt faded when she looked into Akane's eyes. Her eyes reflected regret and shame. Ranko looked at her aura next, and noticed the faint red and blue color. //_So, she's a person who says things in anger that she regrets later..._// The redhead smiled and nodded her head.

"Apology accepted Akane-san." She said curtly, she wasn't quite ready to fully forgive her just yet, but there was no point in acting hostile if she was sorry now. Akane's face filled with relief.

"Thank you Ranko-san." She said before turning to walk away. Ranma stopped her before she could leave.

"Hey, Akane, why don't you have lunch with us?" He asked. Akane looked at him, her expression akin to disbelief, before slowly nodding her head and smiling. //_You know, Ranma's pretty cute. Maybe I should give him a chance..._// She thought as she sat down next to the teenage boy. Of course, who should show up at this point but Kuno.

"Flame haired angel, fierce tigress Akane, Amazon goddess, let us leave these commoners and..."

BAM!

CRASH!

WHAP!

"KUNO NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!" Three female voices screamed in unison as Kuno found himself simultaneously hit with a mallet, a pair of bonboris, and a badminton racket, sending him crashing through the wall into the girl's locker room. Suffice to say, Kuno was pounded into jelly. Ranko, Akane, and Shampoo all grinned evilly as they shouldered their weapons.

"Pounding on too, too stupid boy fun." Shampoo remarked.

"I know, it's so therapeutic too." Akane agreed.

"Especially since he always comes back for more." Ranko said, causing all three girls to giggle, and causing Ranma and Garu to scoot backwards, both casting nervous looks at the trio.

* * *

Somewhere in Okinawa, the eternally lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki, was wandering, his expression dazed as he mulled over the past few day's events. The red haired girl was Saotome Ranko. Ranko was Ranma's sister. His mind suddenly flashed back to when he had first met the young girl.

FLASHBACK

"ARGH!!! Where am I now?!" Ryoga wailed as he wandered around town, lost beyond belief. Ranma hadn't been able to go to school today, as he had to train with his father, and so, Ryoga had attempted to head towards the school by himself. However, it was late afternoon already, and he still hadn't found the school.

"Are you okay? You sound pretty upset."

Ryoga turned to see a young girl with long red hair wearing a school uniform, her blue eyes staring at him worriedly. Despite his depression over getting lost, he managed to smile at her.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little lost, that's all." He assured her.

"So...you're new to the area then?" The girl asked. Ryoga shook his head.

"Oh no, I just have a lousy sense of direction, that's all." He said. The red haired girl's smiled at him.

"Okay, maybe I can give you some directions. Do you know your address?" She said. Ryoga complied, only to have her grin at him in response.

"You're in luck, it sounds like your house is close to mine. You want me to take you there?" She asked. Ryoga nodded so quickly, his head became a blur.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ryoga's wrist and walking down the sidewalk, "Let's go!" Ryoga was glad the sun was setting just now, because otherwise she would have noticed the blush on his face.

END FLASHBACK

The red haired–Ranko, had led Ryoga right to his door, then turned and ran off before he could even ask for her name. He had fallen in love with her kindness and beauty, and she was constantly in his thoughts. Then, he saw her again, but not under the best of circumstances...

FLASHBACK

Ryoga was sitting on the porch of his house, not trusting himself to go any further for rear of getting lost, when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look, and there, to his joy, was the red haired girl. Unfortunately, she was with his rival, Ranma. The two of them were sitting on the porch of his house, laughing and talking, when, to his horror, the red haired girl kissed Ranma on the cheek, gave him a quick hug, then walked inside.

Ryoga was stunned. Could it be possible that the red haired girl that he had fallen for was Ranma's...girlfriend...? Suddenly, he was filled with anger, pain, and rage. Not only did Ranma always get the last bread every day, but also the red haired girl. It wasn't fair! Ranma had everything, and left him with nothing. He jumped to his feet and marched towards Ranma...only to find himself in Nagisaki a few hours later.

END FLASHBACK

Now with the knowledge that Ranko was Ranma's sister, those memories made more sense than if she had been his girlfriend. He was still mulling the thought over when a sudden realization stopped him in his tracks.

Saotome Ranko was Ranma's sister...which meant that he still had a chance.

Fighting the urge to jump for joy, Ryoga grinned and set out for Nerima. How long it would take to get there, he didn't quite know, but he walked on determinedly, filled with newfound hope.

* * *

"Hmmm...so, both son-in-law and the pest are in Nerima. How convenient...too convenient...I wonder..."

"Oh my darling Shampoo! Soon I will free you from–"

SPLASH!

"Quack!" (Hey!)

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!"

"Quack quack quaaack quack!" (Shut up yourself old mummy!)

WHAP!

"No insolence, or it's the cage and no food for a week!"

* * *

Genma cowered in fear before the shadowy figure wielding a spatula. Malice shone in the figure's eyes, as well as pure rage.

"Remember me Genma? It's me, Ukyo, the child you left behind!" The figure shouted before pounding the daylights out of Genma, then simply walking away.

"Soon, Ranma...Ranko...you two will pay as well. I will have my revenge!"

TBC

So, whaddya think? Send me more reviews, okay?


	6. Chapter 6

HIYEEEEE!!! Sorry for taking so long to update, but a lot of stuff has been happening. But don't worry, Fallen Angel Alice is back with the fifth chapter of Rankoneko ½!

Pairings for Ranko:

Ryoga: 5

OC: 7

Mousse: 5

Harlock: 1

Ryu Kumon: 1

Herb: 3

Wow, Herb got more votes than expected! Keep voting, whoever gets to 15 first wins!

Pairings for Ranma:

Akane: 7

Nabiki: 5

Kasumi: 1

Kodachi: 1

Looks like Akane is in the lead, followed closely by Nabiki. Okay everyone, keep voting (but remember, Shampoo/Garu is already been decided)

Disclaimer: Me no own Ranma ½. So there.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Wildcat Girl!

Happosai was leaping across the rooftops, his bag of silky darlings in hand. However, this was different than his normal carefree panty raids or his escaping from that blasted elephant. This time, he was charging like a bullet, his face one of pure terror. His gi was ripped in several places, reminders of when he had tried to fight. Suddenly, a low, sultry chuckle filled the air.

"Cat's Cradle!"

A thin, black rope made of ki flew through the air and wrapped itself around Happosai's neck. The owner of said rope tugged, jerking him backwards and causing him to land at her feet. Happosai looked up, eyes big as saucers, at his adversary. Black and red sleeveless kimono style minidress, with fishnet stockings and ankle length boots. Bandages were wrapped around delicate hands, and long hair tied into a high ponytail. It was her. The figure let out another chuckle before glaring down at the old pervert with slitted green-gold eyes and commenting in her sensual, throaty voice.

"Keep running," she ordered, getting rid of the ki rope, "the chase is, after all, over half the challenge." Happosai needed no other urging, but dashed away with all the speed he could muster. The figure grinned, revealing sharp fangs, as her luminous eyes burned into the night.

"The prey may run away," she whispered to herself, "but in the end, the wildcat is always triumphant."

* * *

"Ranko! Have you heard about the wildcat girl that's been appearing in Nerima?"

Ranko blinked as a newspaper was thrust in her face, a shadowy picture of a girl standing on a rooftop on the very front page. Above it was a headline reading, '_The Shadowy Wildcat Girl of Nerima_'. Sighing, she took the newspaper from Akane's hands and began reading.

"Who is this mysterious figure that has been punishing evildoers all over Nerima? Some say that she's an alien sent to conquer Earth, others say that she's a demon from another dimension, but all agree that the wildcat girl is an enigma...Akane-chan, what is this?" Ranko asked. Akane looked at the redhead with big eyes.

"You really haven't heard about her? She's a mysterious girl who fights evildoers from the shadows. Absolutely nobody has seen her face, but her catlike grace and feline style of martial arts have caused her to be labeled Wildcat Girl." Akane explained, seeming to ignore how the color suddenly drained from Ranko's face.

"Ranko-san, Ranma-san, aren't you guys going to walk home with us?" Garu asked as he tried to get out of Shampoo's embrace.

"No, I'm afraid we have plans today, so you two are on your own." Ranko replied, a smile on her face.

"Do you two also have something planned?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Shampoo take Airen to see Great Grandmother today!" Shampoo exclaimed. Garu's eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"Great Grandmother?! You mean she's here?!" Garu asked worriedly. Shampoo giggled.

"Of course Airen, she open restaurant called Cat Café, we go see her now, yes?" The violet haired amazon replied, dragging Garu off as Ranma and Ranko blinked. As soon as the duo was out of sight, Ranko's smile faded as Ranma's face grew grim.

"I take it you've heard about what they're saying." Ranko commented. Ranma nodded.

"Yup. You think it's...?" He trailed off as Ranko shrugged.

"It's too early to be sure, but currently, all signs point towards yes." Ranko replied. Ranma scowled and punched a nearby tree, causing it to topple over.

"Dammit! Why did Byakko have to show up now?" He shouted in frustration. Ranko put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Ranma, we both know that Byakko shows up without warning. I just hope that she doesn't do something stupid and reveal herself." Ranko said worriedly. Ranma hugged her before giving her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry Ranko, I'll keep you safe if Byakko does reveal herself." He said. Ranko smiled slightly as they began their walk back home. However, halfway to their campsite, they were intercepted by a certain brunette wielding a spatula.

"Hold it! Ranma, Ranko, you two will pay for what you've done!" The brunette yelled as he tossed a bunch of mini-spatulas at them. Both Ranma and Ranko leapt out of the way, and Ranma retaliated by attempting a jump kick at the attacker's head, which was blocked by the boy's combat spatula. Ranma winced as his foot impacted the hard metal and flipped away, landing in a half crouch.

"Geez, what the heck did we do to you? I've never even seen you before in my life!" Ranma yelled, causing the figure to glare at him.

"Liar! Because of you, my life is ruined!!" The boy cried before charging Ranma, combat spatula at ready. Ranma started to jump away, then winced at the pain in his leg. The boy was almost on top of him when...

"Cat's Cradle!"

A white ki rope wrapped around the spatula and jerked it out of the boy's hands, causing it to land with a clatter at Ranko's feet, the rope in her hands.

"Wait one minute! Maybe you could, I don't know, refresh our memory. So we at least have some idea of why your trying to kill us." Ranko exclaimed, her voice dripping sarcasm. The boy made a move to run away, only to find Ranma holding onto his arms with a firm grip that he had absolutely no hope of getting out of. With a sigh, the boy began his story.

* * *

"Great Grandmother! Shampoo back with Airen!" Shampoo cried out enthusiastically as she entered the Cat Café, with Garu in tow. A wrinkled old woman of about Happosai's size hopped in on her cane and gave them both a scrutinizing look.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, son-in-law. May I have a word with you in private?" Cologne asked. Garu hesitantly nodded, and found himself sitting in the back room with the Amazon Elder.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you, isn't that right?" Cologne asked. Garu nodded, "the answer is quite simple. I know about Coco."

Garu stiffened and his eyes grew wide, Colone raised a hand to stop him from speaking, "Don't worry, I won't tell Shampoo," She assured him. Garu was just beginning to relax when the elder continued, "you are."

Garu facefaulted before getting back up in his seat, "But Cologne! If Shampoo does find out about my curse, then..." His hands went to his neck, obviously fearing for his life. Cologne's expression grew stern.

"I know you're worried for your life son-in-law, but I refuse to allow Shampoo to be deceived like this. She cares a great deal for you, and the longer you put off telling her the truth, the more hurt she'll be when she finds out. Please, think about that."

With that, Cologne hopped off, leaving the blonde Bomb-fu master to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma, Ranko, and the brunette, Ukyo (who did ya think it was? Godzilla?) Were sitting around the campfire, one with a sad look on her face, while the other two expressions bordered on murderous.

"You mean to tell me, that not only are you a girl, Ucchan, but Oyaji just left you by the side of the road and stole your dowry?" Ranma asked, his voice deceptively calm as his eyebrow twitched.

"Not only that," Ranko said, her voice promising pain for a certain panda, "but you are also engaged to Ranma onii-san?" Ukyo nodded to both. Two battle auras blazed bigger than any bonfire, promising retribution to any unfortunate pandas that came their way.

Genma backed deeper into the alleyway as those same luminous green-gold eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past ten years glared at him.

"Today Genma Saotome, you pay for the misery you have caused." That same sultry voice whispered as blood red chi claws came from the girl's knuckles. The middle aged man whimpered as the figure's shadow covered him.

* * *

Who is the wildcat girl? What is her connection to Ranko? Anybody who guesses right will get a cameo appearance in the next chapter! 


End file.
